1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting foot of a baby mesh bed, more particularly one, which has a main body connected to the frame of a baby mesh bed in such a way as to eliminate the risk of people's fingers being clipped while the frame is being angularly displaced relative to the main body, and which has an ornamental cover matching the main body in color and positioned on the main body so as to cover the connecting elements, which are used to connect the main body to the frame, for preventing the connecting elements from spoiling the look of the mesh bed.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A conventional folding mesh bed for baby includes a frame, and four supporting feet. The frame includes four upright rod parts, and four horizontal rod parts. Each supporting foot has a holding room, and a holding space, and is connected to one of the upright rod parts with a lower end of the upright rod part being inserted in the holding room; a connecting element is passed through both the supporting foot and the upright rod part. The horizontal rod parts are respectively passed into the holding spaces of the supporting feet at outward ends thereof, and they are respectively pivoted to the supporting feet by means of pivotal elements.
The above conventional supporting feet of a mesh baby bed have disadvantages as followings:                1. Children are allowed to loosen the connecting elements and the pivotal elements with a tool because the connecting elements and the pivotal elements aren't covered. Consequently, the mesh bed will be unsafe to use.        2. The connecting elements and the pivotal elements might come loose after the mesh bed is used for a certain length of time, and the users have to check from time to time for the sake of safety. Therefore, the supporting feet aren't convenient to use.        3. There is a relatively large space between the outward ends of the horizontal rod parts and the corresponding supporting feet, and in turn people's fingers are prone to get clipped while the horizontal rod parts are being pivoted on the supporting feet.        